A (Sane) Voice Actor's Misery
by TheOneWhoHopeForTheBest
Summary: Tsuna was a talented voice actor. At the age of fourteen, he's become an infamous voice actor. But then, being famous was not always that nice. So to save him, his boss, Giotto, asked him to move to a residence prepared by Vongola agency, the Vongola residence. His neighbors are his co-voice actors in a new anime he's going to play, Katekyo Hitman Reborn.
1. Prologue

Yosh, I'm dead! I have three on-going stories! TTATT I just write this out to relief me from my stress. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own it. Except this twisted story plot.

* * *

"Hikaru-kun! Don't! Please don't! I don't want you to leave me!" A girl exclaimed, holding onto Hikaru's shirt as if her life depends on it.

"I'm sorry, Riko-chan. I have to do this. I'm sorry" Hikaru apologized, patting her head. Then his hand trailed down to her hand and hold it to make it let go. He smiled one last time at her and ran to the horizon.

"Hikaru-kun!" Riko sobbed, falling to her knees. Hikaru is going on a battle. Why did she let him? Now she's all alone in an abandoned house, sobbing like no tomorrow.

And the screen went dead.

The people behind the large window clapped their hands and congratulated them.

A brunet smiled, placing down the book he was holding, and turned to the side. "Thanks for your hard work, Yamamoto"

A raven haired man beside him grinned. "You too, Riko-chan"

The brunet blushed slightly and hit him on arm jokingly. Yamamoto just grinned, slumping an arm around the brunet's shoulder. "Say, want to grab some pizza, Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry"

"Tsuna. Good work as usual" A blonde congratulated him, smiling kindly.

Tsuna returned the smiled and said, "Thank you, Giotto-san"

Giotto ruffled his hair and bid them good bye, saying he had some business.

After the blond was out of the earshot, Yamamoto whistled. "You really are something. Giotto even comes here just to watch you. And he's the boss of the most well-known and biggest voice actors' agency. Well, it's rare to see a male who can do both female's and male's voice after all. "

"Haha, yeah maybe, I was also surprised to see him"

"Let's go then!"

And they walked down the corridor, chatting animatedly about the anime they just played. As they walked out of the building, the girls that were passing by stopped in their tracks and squealed.

"KYAAAA! Yamamoto-kun! Sawada-kun!"

Both guys flinched.

"Crap, I forgot to wear something! Again!" Tsuna complained.

"Haha" Yamamoto laughed nervously, scratching his cheek with his finger. The brunet immediately grabbed the raven's arm and ran for their life.

* * *

"*pant* *pant* d-did we miss them?" Tsuna asked, gasping for breath as he peeked from the small crack in storage.

Yamamoto creaked the door open slowly and saw no one. "Seems like it. We better go now before they find us here" Yamamoto asked as he helped his friend up.

"Yeah. Sometimes I regret being a voice actor" He mumbled.

Yamamoto just laughed it off and they walked to the restaurant through a shortcut so none of those girls will find them.

* * *

"You know, I never keep track of the date. What date is it today?" Tsuna asked, walking in the corridor of his apartment with his best friend, Yamamoto.

"Hmm, 14 February" Yamamoto said, off handedly.

The brunet stopped short on his track and turned to the raven beside him. "Fo-o-o-urte-e-en? Fe-feburary?"

"Yep, why?" The happy-go-lucky teen asked curiously.

From a far distance, Tsuna could already hear 'Kyaaa' 'Kyaaa' outside the building. He grabbed the other's sleeve and tugged it. "H-How about we cancel our appointment for today?"

Yamamoto blinked. "But we can't. Giotto, the _boss_, is the one asking for us to come" He said, emphasizing his meaning.

Tsuna paled. He doesn't want to end up like last year. Shivers ran down his spine as he remembered the event. Thank God he didn't wear an embarrassing boxer or he'll be soo mortified. He cursed his cute face (Or so the fangirls says) that had bring this misery to him.

Yamamoto patted his head. "Now, now, it won't be that bad. We'll just storm out and they won't get us!"

Tsuna just nodded sadly, hoping it would go well.

* * *

"I should have known this will happen" Tsuna deadpanned.

Yamamoto grinned sheepishly. "I forgot how girls can be so persistent"

The brunet sighed heavily and lied back to the bed. Yamamoto followed suit.

Then the door slid open, revealing a sheepish Giotto. "Sorry, I forgot what day is it today." He said, trailing to the bed in the infirmary.

"Hahaha, thanks for the clothes, Giotto" Yamamoto exclaimed, waving at him.

"You're welcome" Giotto smiled.

"So, why did you call us?" Tsuna asked, sitting on his bed.

Giotto pulled a chair beside the brunet and sat down. "Well, there is a new series for you two."

They both exchanged glance. "What is the story about?" They're eyes are sparkled like kids.

Giotto grabbed a bag out of nowhere and gave it to them. Inside the bag was some comic books. "It's a shounen series about Mafia, Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The manga is currently ranked number one. The anime is going to be released soon. And they contracted you two as the voice actors." He smiled gently. "Tsuna, you got the main role again."

Tsuna blinked and grinned. "Okay" _'Thank God. This time it's a boy!'_ God knows how many times he was contracted to be a_ female_ main character. None of the fangirls complained though.

"So, what's my character?" Yamamoto asked, also sitting up.

"Oh, you got the main character's best friend."

Yamamoto pumped his fist. "Yes!"

Tsuna chuckled at his friend. Then he flipped open the book and read the summary. "Hmm, the main character is a dame person who's no good at academic and sports and a person who can't even walk down the stairs without tripping at least once. Then his mother saw an interesting flyer about a tutor and immediately hired him. He was surprised to see a baby in suit one morning who told him he's the tutor. A Hitman tutor that was hired by a mafia boss to train him to be the next leader of a mafia family."

Tsuna sweat-dropped. "The story is interesting. But…" _'Why do I have to be this... Dame role?'_

Yamamoto laughed. "That certainly is interesting! What's our characters' names?"

"Tsuna is playing as Yoshisawa Tsunada while you are playing as Shiyama Mototake."The blonde replied from his seat.

The raven haired boy laughed again. "He's also called Tsuna! What a coincidence!"

The brunet sweat-dropped again. _'Is this really a coincidence?'_

Giotto clapped his hands. "Okay, I have another good news for you."

They both turned their attention to him and waited curiously.

Giotto grinned. "Apparently, all of the VA of this series are all from our agency. It's a pretty long series, so maybe it's better if you both move to the Vongola residence, our agency's private residence. The other (Extreme) VAs of this series already moved there. I want you be close to them and I believe you'll be safer there." He offered.

Tsuna outright accepted the offer, so tempted with the 'you'll be safer there'. Yamamoto just followed him. After all, his father was already tired to fix their house because of his rabid fangirls.

"Okay, you can move there tomorrow." He said standing up. "I'll leave now." And he walked toward the door. But he stopped in the doorway and turned to them.

"By the way, the other VAs are… well, seriously fathoming their characters. So don't be surprised when you got there" After the last word he left.

Tsuna and Yamamoto exchanged looks.

"That was…. Foreboding"

"Haha, who knows!"

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Oh, and the names are their names' anagram if you didn't notice.


	2. Yoshisawa Nana

Yo! Here is the second chapter. It's short, I know. Thanks for the faves, follows, and reviews! XDD

Btw, this story will follow the anime, I mean, the order of people Tsuna knows. And because the anime stopped in the future arc, I will continue through the manga storyline, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't, or this stupid story will be the main plot.

Warning: Short and un-beta'ed

* * *

Tsuna looked around the residence, holding his luggage in one hand. Yamamoto was going ahead of him and moved to the residence the day before, saying he has an acquaintance here.

To be honest, he was a bit jealous since his best friend's attention will be divided between him and the so-called acquaintance. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

He walked through the gate and glanced around in awe. If you walk through the gate, a huge fountain was placed in the middle and there is an intersection with various types of houses. The road to his right is Italian styled houses and to his left are just normal houses. The middle road seems to be the longest with both Italian and Japanese styled houses. Between the roads there are huge and neatly-cut bushes and flower beds surrounding the fountain.

Tsuna took a scrap paper from Giotto and read it again. He glanced at the roads and went to the middle way. He faced the first house to his left with the name plaque 'Yoshisawa'. A question mark appeared on his head. _'But I'm a Sawada…' _

_"By the way, the other VAs are… well, seriously fathoming their character. So don't be surprised when you got there" After the last word he left._

Tsuna remembered what Giotto said yesterday and he slowly gets what the blond boss meant. _'Don't tell me…'_ He opened the gate and glanced around the house. Then he sweat-dropped. _'This house… It's a perfect copy of Tsunada's House'_

He shook his head and walked into the house. _'He did say fathom the character… Oh well, at least I'm away from those girls' _Shivers ran down his spine as he thinks about those…_ monsters._

As he closed the door, a woman's voice said from what seems to be the kitchen, "Welcome home, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna jumped from his spot and backed to the door. A woman poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled at him. "You're supposed to say 'I'm home, Kaa-san'" She said cheerfully.

The brunet raised a brow. "Kaa-san? But my mom is– "

He stopped when suddenly murderous aura leaked out from the woman. And for some reason, the ladle she holds seemed threatening.

"What about me, Tsu-kun?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Her voice was way too sweet to his liking.

"N-nothing!" Tsuna exclaimed, flailing his hands desperately.

The aura immediately disappeared and replaced with a sweet smile. "Good boy. I'm your mother, Yoshisawa Nana!"

Tsuna's right eye twitched. _'What the heck?! That's Tsunada's mother's name!' _His eyes widened as realization hit him hard _'Wait, don't tell me! Is this what Giotto-san means by seriously fathoming their character?! This is exaggerating! More importantly! Does she expect me to live with a total stranger and act as if I'm her son?!'_

Nana hummed and managed to get the young brunet out of his trance. "By the way, Tsu-kun, your voice sounds weird. Do you catch a cold?" She asked, worry visible in her eyes.

Tsuna stared at her questioningly. Then he oh-ed, understanding what the woman wants. _'I might as well play along'_ "No, I'm fine Kaa-san" He said, using Tsunada's voice which is an octave higher.

If possible, Nana's smile widened. Tsuna rubbed his eyes, Somehow the background behind the woman was sparkling.

Nana giggled. "Thank you!" she said to the people behind her.

The masked men, who Tsuna just realized was there, gave her a thumb, turned off their flashlights and jumped out the window.

Tsuna stared in disbelief. Really? What's with the people here?

Nana turned to him and smiled again. "Now, now Tsu-kun. Go up and clean your room. I'll call you down when dinner is ready" She said as she skipped back to the kitchen.

Tsuna resisted the urge to bang his head to a wall and instead do as he was told, he went upstairs. Based on the manga, Tsunada's room is on the second floor the first door to the left.

He found the door thanks to the Tuna-shaped-name-tag on it. _'Why Tuna?'_ He wondered. He sighed tiredly and opened the door. But he didn't enter and just stared at the room. _'What the…?'_

The room was a mess was an understatement. It was like a wrecked ship. Comic books, dirty and clean clothes, potato chip's wrappers and test papers with a big red zero on it scattered around the floor. The yellow bedcover on the bed in the corner to his left was crumpled, on the small table in the middle of the room was full with trashes, his desk was messy with book and papers on it, and the drawers to his right are opened.

_'Is this some kind of prank?'_ He thought suspiciously. After another ten minutes of staring, he sighed and started cleaning the room.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so tired" the brunet mumbled, lying on his bed.

"I better get a nice sleep. I'm pretty sure tomorrow will be hell..."

.

.

.

"Tsu-kun, dinner is ready! Come down, honey!"

**"I'm not your child!"**

* * *

Reviews please!


	3. Reborn (part 1)

Here it is. I'm being generous to end my hiatus earlier and wrote this long chapter. It's actually longer but I decided to cut it into two chapter. It took me forever to finish this! I used up all my Dying Will to finish this X.X

Thanks for the reviews everyone and faves! I love you so much! Sorry for the long wait!

And sorry I forgot to answer a question from the review.

**Will there be any pairing?** Hmm, I'm not sure if there will be any serious pairings. There's only implications, but let's just see how this will go since I don't really have an actual plot for this...

**Disclaimer: I can't own it even in my wildest dream, unfortunately.**

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. White ceiling, white walls, blue carpet, and some wooden furniture along with a small TV come into his view. He blinked blearily, wondering where he was. Then memory from yesterday rushed back to him like a tsunami wave; about his crazy "mother" and all.

The brunet sighed as he rubbed his forehead. The dinner yesterday was awkward. Only on his side, though. Because Nana acted as if she had known him like the back of her hand; _like her own son_. She even tried to feed him, telling him to say 'ahh~'. And damn was it embarrassing!

He brushed off his blush and stretched his body, yawning widely. His schedule for today is just a meeting with Giotto and a recording at noon. He glanced at the clock on the wall with half-lidded, hazy eyes.

It was still 7:30. He still had some time to sleep before the meeting and the recording. The brunet then decided to take that chance while he can. The opportunity rarely came and sometimes was too much to ask for. He closed his eyes again and turned on his bed, snuggling his pillow while pulling the blanket to his chin. The brunet sighed in bliss.

The residence was so calm. Unlike in his former apartment where loud horns, screeching and all other annoying sounds will disturb him every night. Not to mention it was penetrable by fangirls. Tsuna shuddered and pushed back the bad memory to the back of his head. It was full of embarrasing moment he'd rather not remember.

To add to the residence's advantage, the atmosphere around the residence was so peaceful too, he wanted to savor it while it last. It'd be an ideal residence for him with all the advantages it has. Except for the people living there.

He'd only met a resident and he already wanted to move out and never come back.

Tsuna furrowed his brows in slight frustration and exasperation thinking about the woman, Nana.

Well, Nana is nice and all, but acting like that, wasn't it too exaggerating? To the point of living together.

The positive thing is that he got good and _edible_ food. Every people he worked with commented on how thin he is, to the point of scrawny. That's because he can't cook and his food was mostly bought. And that's not healthy for a growing teen like him. That might also be one of the reasons why he was so short.

He hummed slightly, agreeing with his thoughts, and thought back to Nana. Even though he is an infamous voice actor, he actually is pretty ignorant.

Sure, he had worked with a lot of VAs, but even so, he barely remembers their names and appearance. Because he was always too immersed in his character when voice acting and added to the fact that he had short memories didn't help, not that he tried.

So, he was not sure who "Yoshisawa Nana's" true name is. But he was sure of one thing. She is an excellent voice actor. And maybe not just her, but all of the other voice actors in the residence. To be able to grasp the character, until acting it in real life was not a feast a measly voice actor could do.

Wait– Tsuna's eyes widened. Now that he thinks about it,_ he _was still a measly voice actor, considering how he needs time to react to Nana yesterday.

The brunet shut his eyes as the truth sunk to his realization. So, he really is useless. No wonder he was called Dame-Tsuna back then by the other kids in the orphanage. The brunet VA snorted; how ironic is it that he got the same dame character?

The brown haired boy sighed. He fisted his hands under the cover, brows furrowed in concentration. _'But I won't lose! After all it was my dream to be a top class voice actor.'_

He took a deep breath and released it. He did that every time he started to get worked up over something. Taking a deep breath could to calm his nerves and made him thinks straight.

Now that he felt okay, he opened his eyes. It practically glow in firm determination. Some people will think his eyes were orange for a second if they saw it.

A smile formed on his lips as an idea came crashing to his mind.

He'd decided. He will use the advantage from the other VA while he can, he will fathom "Tsunada" with the help of the other VA. And, no. He's not taking advantage of them. He just wanted to utilize what he has right now. The brunet clenched his fist and shut his eyes in excitement. _'With this I can improve!'_

"Tsu-kun! Wake up, or you're going to be late!" Nana's voice suddenly called from the floor below.

But Tsuna was still engrossed in his thoughts to hear her.

_'I should ask Giotto-san to give me the mangas…'_

"Tsu-kun!"

_'I remembered my character to be clumsy, idiot and non-athletic… Yeah, exactly like me…'_

"Tsu-kun! You're going to be late!"

_'Oh, he was also bullied! ... I think I can relate with him about that…'_

The door creaked open and footsteps resounded in the room. "Tsu-kun!"

_'Does that mean I also have to be bullied, again? Aww man…'_

"Yoshisawa Tsunada-kun!" Nana yelled to his ear.

Tsuna snapped his eyes open in surprise and immediately jumped from his bed, looking around the room in panic. He almost questioned the woman in his normal voice but held it back and turned his voice to Tsunada's.

"W-what, M-mom?" He stuttered his question, trying to get used to say the foreign word.

Nana furrowed her brows, mouth turned downward, and hands on her hip. She looked angry with imaginary steams coming out of her ears. "I've been calling you to wake up! You have to hurry!" She scolded.

Tsuna blinked confusedly. Well, it's true that Tsunada is a middle-schooler, but does that mean he also has to go to school too? But he dropped out of school to fulfill his dream, so how?

Tsuna sighed inwardly. See? His acting skill is so below them. He doesn't even know how to react correctly. Feeling depression imposing his mind, his inner-self immediately slapped him across his face and shook him. _'Don't give up now, Tsuna! Think of how much effort we put to be a voice actor! You can't give up now!'_

That seemed to snap him out of it. He paused for a while. When he fully gain control of his mind, he looked at his mother lazily and whined, "But Mom, I'm tired. Can't I get just a day free? Please?" He pleaded, tangling his finger in a praying motion and looked up to his "mother" pleadingly.

Nana put her chin between her fingers and thought about it. After a moment of thinking, she nodded in approval. "Okay then, you must be tired cleaning your room yesterday. I'm surprised how clean it is now" She smiled cheerfully, gesturing to the almost-shining room in glee.

_'So, you had fun smearing it yesterday…'_ He deadpanned inwardly.

Tsuna heaved a sigh and scratched the back of his head. "That's because you wouldn't stop bugging me about it."

Nana giggled at her "son's" antic. Then she remembered something. She smiled to herself and said, "Ne, Tsu-kun, starting today a tutor will come to teach you!"

Tsuna put up a shocked expression, mouth hanging open and eyes wide as saucers. While he put on that expression, his inner-self was thinking hard with his chin between his fingers. _'So, this is the turn of event where I met the baby who will tutor me, Reborn. But wait, are they going to make a baby to play? Seriously?'_

Nana's giggle snapped him out of his thought and shoved the "interesting" flyer she found in the mailbox to his face. "There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox. I immediately gave them a call"

"But I don't need a tutor" He responded, staring blankly at the white paper.

Nana ignored what her son said and read the content of the flyer. "I will raise your child to become the leader of next generation. I am young and good-looking." She finished reading and smiled at her son. "See, and as long they have a place to sleep and meal three times a day, they'll teach twenty-four hour for free!"

Tsuna sat cross-legged on his bed and stared at his mother with a dubious look. "That sounds like a scam. Anyway, I don't need a tutor" He refused again, standing up from his bed and walked down the stairs.

On one of the steps, he felt oil on it and slipped down the stairs. He 'hiiieee'ed silently and landed head first on the floor board, perfectly copying Tsunada's falling style.

He groaned as pain spiked up from his back and the back of his head. _'Ouch, that hurts. Who the heck put oil there?! Isn't that dangerous?!_' He stared at the stairs in disbelief.

The brunet then groaned. _'I just have two guess. It was either Nana or those black guys who always helped with the effect. Damn them. I feel bad accusing Nana though…'_

"Ciaossu!" A squeaky voice said from beside him.

Tsuna turned to the source of the voice and saw a baby clad in black suit, complete with the fedora and Chameleon on it standing beside him, smiling pleasantly all the while.

The brunet blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

_'They really used a baby! And how could a baby stand and speaking so fluently?! I am still on earth, aren't I?!'_ His inner-self shouted in disbelief, tugging his brown locks and widened his eyes to make sure he didn't see wrong. He inspected the baby's surrounding, searching for some strings. _'He's not a doll either…'_

The baby smirked. "So you're Tsunada?" He asked in that squeaky voice again.

Tsuna slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Y-yeah, I'm Tsunada"

"Starting from today I will be looking after you" The baby said again with endless and unreadable black beady eyes.

"Wait, who are you?" He asked leaning to the baby with furrowed his brows.

"Don't worry, Dame-Tsunada"

The boy's eyes widened. "Why do you know my nickname?" He asked incredulously.

"Gathering information is a basic skill, Tsunada"

Tsuna leaned back with a twitching eye. After his (faked) slow mind managed to catch up to the conversation, he leaned again with a glare. "Stop saying "Tsunada, Tsunada" like some big shots. I have a real name, Yoshisawa Tsunada! I don't want to be called "Tsunada" by a baby like you!"

Cue a kick to his cheek.

Tsuna held his stinging red cheek with his hand with a shocked expression.

The brunet glared at one of those "Effect team" member who just kicked him. The person immediately jumped behind a small table, intending to hide from his view and failed miserably. Tsuna felt a vein pop, _'I saw you, dammit! And does he have to kick me so hard?!'_

Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as he rubbed his sore cheek and reminded himself, _'Just forget about those guys, Tsuna. They're not here and the guy who kicks you is this baby.' _After calming himself down, he turned his glare to the baby in front of him. "W-why did you do that?"

Nana then stepped down from the stairs and managed to avoid the oil gracefully. _'So, she was the one who put that…' _Tsuna mused with a twitching eye. The brunette mother just stepped down the stairs with perfect timing. She then looked at Reborn, (mocking) clueless. "Ara? Where is this baby from?" She asked, resting her cheek on her palm.

Reborn then pulled out a card name from his suit. "I'm the home tutor, Reborn."

There was a pin-drop silence for a while.

Then Tsuna immediately burst out laughing, clutching his stomach in pain. Nana put a hand on her lips and giggled silently.

"My stomach hurts!" He choked out between his laugh, his breathing became erratic due to the laughing.

Reborn raised his feet and the supposed-to-be-hiding-effect-team-member launched a harsh kick to the back of his head. The brunet stopped laughing as his face made contact with the cold, hard wooden floor.

_'O-ouch, if this goes on, I'll die before the actual recording even start'_ He mulled over with imaginary waterfall tears streaming down his face.

The brunet pushed himself off the floor, his face red due to his encounter with the floor and sat himself on the floor, rubbing his face to soothe the pain.

_'Better go now, or I'll lose all my sanity'_ the ex-orphan mused. "I have something to do. So, I want to go out later...Mom" he said the last one hesitantly.

Nana smiled brightly. Tsuna stared blankly as another members from the effect team stood behind her with flowers and flashlights. _'I'm getting tired with this...'_

"Okay then. Be careful, okay?" The woman said and walked to the kitchen probably serving breakfast for Reborn.

Tsuna sighed tiredly. _'I wonder if I can survive all of this...'_

**[A (Sane) Voice Actor's Misery]**

"Umm... I'm... I'm going then" Tsuna said awkwardly, lightly tapping his shoes on the floor to make sure it won't make him trip over his own feet.

"Be careful on your way!" Nana exclaimed from the kitchen, wahing the dishes.

The brunet nodded mutely, opening the wooden door and closing it again behind him.

He was about to walk away when suddenly a familiar laugh caught his attention. The brown haired voice actor went for the gate and looked right and left, searching for the source of laughter almost ecstatically.

Then a black haired teen came out from the... uhh, sushi restaurant beside his house. Since when it was a sushi restaurant? He'll never know...

To the pressing matter, the teen was actually his friend, Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna felt his eyes tearing up seeing his friend. "Yamamoto!" He ran to the raven haired teen hurriedly with excitement that almost suffocate him.

Yamamoto blinked, turning to his neighboor's house, and saw his best friend running toward him. He stretched out his hands in reflex, catching the brunet as he tackled him to the pathway, and accidentally bumping his head with a thud.

The milk-loving teen laughed awkwardly, trying to ignore the newly formed bump on his head, and watched as the brunet hugged him like a life line. "Maa, maa, what's wrong, Tsuna?"

Tsuna let go of him and sat on his waist, completely unaware of their position. Yamamoto just smiled at the brunet innocence but didn't do anything to shove the brown haired teen off him.

He sat up, making Tsuna slid down to his lap, looking like a kid by the way he act. The raven haired teen almost went 'd'awww' seeing the cute display but managed to stop himself.

"So, what's wrong?" Yamamoto asked again, grinning like mad.

"It's not "What's wrong?", Takeshi! The people here are a bit– wait, _extremely_ weird in the head!" The brunet declared, frowning –pouting- to the older teen, pointing his temple with his forefinger to prove his point.

Yamamoto laughed his trademark laugh as he patted his friend on the head, only saying "Maa, maa," to soothe the teen.

Hearing the happy-go-lucky, familiar laugh, Tsuna smiled slightly. It was so refreshing to see a familar face after his long and torturous stay in his supposed to be house. And especially since Yamamoto always have this air around him that wash away all his worries and calmed him down. The brunet almost sighed in relief. If he could be near Yamamoto, then maybe, just _maybe_, he could save his sanity -or what was left of it- if he intended to stay there. Because even if he wanted to move (again), he already signed the contract with Giotto for four years, so he can't.

"Wasn't it fun?" The baseball jock asked out of the blue, cutting the brunet's train of thoughts.

Tsuna blinked confusedly, "Huh?"

The raven haired VA grinned cheerily, "The game! Apparently all the residences are playing this game and my role is to be my character in the new anime, Shiyama!" He said optimistically.

The brunet's jaw dropped. He thinks it's a game? He thinks it's a freaking _GAME_?!

Tsuna face-palmed and cried to his palms. _'I should have known...'_

All of sudden, sound of plastic dropped on the pavement came from their back.

Both pair of eyes then turned to the source of the sound and saw a silver haired teen around their age with brilliant green eyes standing a few meters behind them hanging mouth. It seems like the sound was caused by the plastic bag he dropped. There is also a lit cigarette near his feet. He must've dropped that too.

Before any of them could register what was happening, the silveret suddenly ran toward them in a very high speed. He grabbed Yamamoto's shoulders and pulled him along in his run, throwing the brunet off the other's lap.

From the distance, Tsuna could hear a faint 'It's not time yet, you Baseball-idiot!' and a Yamamoto-ish laugh followed, saying 'Haha, sorry I forgot' as he waved goodbye at him casually while being dragged away by some stranger.

The brunet could only stare as the two figure retreated from his vision. _'Just what the...?'_

His left eye twitched uncontrollably as he thought of the reason, _'Don't tell me, what he meant by 'not time yet' is that "Tsunada" is not supposed to meet "Shiyama" yet.' _

The brunet rolled his eyes at his thought. '_Whatever. I'm not supposed to be surprised anymore...'_ He thought, picking himself up from the pavement and made his way out of the residence, silently grateful that he could get out from the residence for the time being.

For the time being.

**[A (Sane) Voice Actor's Misery]**

"Ah, there you are, Tsuna"

Tsuna turned to the left and saw his blond boss strolling down the corridor of the recording house casually. The brunet smiled and greeted him politely because no matter how often the blonde stay around him, he was still his boss.

Giotto chuckled and greeted him back. "How was the residence?" He suddenly asked, patting his brown untameable hair while at it.

Had Tsuna been drinking something when the blonde asked that, he must be choking by now. But instead of choking on a drink, he was choked by his own saliva and coughed furiously. Giotto patted his back soothingly and gave him a glass of water, already expecting this would happen. He was pretty sure Tsuna would start babbling about the "unique" residence.

After getting over his coughing fit, Tsuna _almost_ glared at the blonde. But since the blonde was his boss, he decided to glare at the wall in front of them, as if wanting to burn the wall with his glare. Giotto only chuckled. "You shouldn't really pout at the wall you know."

Tsuna's vein twitched on his temple. "I'm glaring! I'm _glaring_, Giotto!" He exclaimed in his high-pitched voice, dropping the suffix to show his point.

Giotto patted his head again, not offended that he dropped the suffix. He had asked the teen to drop the suffix for a long time now but he never complied. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go in. I don't want to make the director wait"

Tsuna huffed but nodded nonetheless.

In their way, Giotto suddenly asked again. "So, how was the residence?I'm curious"

"Please, just drop the topic" the brunet replied exasperatedly, rubbing his temple.

Giotto shrugged, already amused enough, and both made their way.

**[A (Sane) Voice Actor's Misery]**

"What is this, Giotto?"

A man with thick moustache and muscular body towered over them with a dissatisfied look on his face. The man with black hair and eyes crossed his hand on his chest and glared at him. "I need a man, Giotto. Not a boy."

Tsuna flinched, feeling offended by the man's rude comment.

Giotto smiled at the man's attitude. The blonde then placed his hand on his narrow shoulder in almost a fatherly gesture. "Now, now, director. They say "Don't judge the book by its cover"."

The older man sighed at the blond man, his expression morphed into an annoyed one. "For the last time, Giotto, I don't need a boy. I trusted you to look for a good temporary replacement for one of the VA since he was sick, and what do you give me? A boy? He looks like he's eleven or something. I almost mistook him as a girl if you didn't refer to him as "he". His voice is still light. It can't turn into those of men, no matter how good of a voice actor he is." The director rambled, rubbing his temple in aggravation. The staffs passing by gave them a glance, wondering what might be troubling their director. But they didn't stay long because they have to make preparation for the recording.

Giotto kept his smile on place. And that made the director want to wipe that 'I-know-something-you-don't' look off the blonde's face. The Vongola agencie's boss glanced at the brunet from the corner of his eyes.

Tsuna's eyes were twitching from the obvious insult the man just threw at him. His bangs shadowed his eyes. His hands clenched into a fist by his sides. The teen's jaw was also clenched, a gesture that meant he was grinding his teeth.

Seeing the signs on the teen, Giotto almost smirked triumphantly. _'Bingo'_

Yes, he is short. And yes, he is _short_ and _scrawny _with_ narrow shoulder _and_ high-pitched voice _and_ he looks more girly than manly_.Even though that hurt him (very much if he may add), he doesn't really mind being called that since he was already used to it. But to doubt his voice acting skill is another matter all together. Tsuna's eyes narrowed under the shadow of his bang. _'This old man is going down'_

"So, please, get me another VA soon. We need to do the recording soon" The director finally finished his unheard babbling and looked at Giotto, hoping the blonde would do something. But Giotto was still smiling despite his complains, as if he didn't hear a word the man said, which is true. The director arched his brows and opened his mouth, wanting to tell off the blonde about his carelessness. But before he could do so, a small hand grasped his front collar and forced him to bend down. He came face to face with the brunet who looked pissed as hell. The man gulped unconsciously.

"Listen here,_ dear_ director." Tsuna lowered the octave of his voice, giving too much emphasize on the word "dear". His voice was cold, unforgiving and had a slight malice in it, making the director shiver. "I might look girly and yes, my voice is still high-pitched. But you know what? That doesn't mean I can't reach the lower octaves. And for advanced information, I'm already 14, mister" He released his grasp on the man's collar but didn't take off his glare off the man.

The director's eyes widened slightly in surprise. He's never expected the boy would dare talk back to him because from his looks, he looks like he can't hurt a fly, an innocent cute little boy with fluffy hair. He shook his head inwardly, don't judge by the cover indeed.

Giotto grinned, shifting his feet so he felt more comfortable. That was one of the reason why he liked Tsuna. He could do the negotiation himself without him having to worry whether or not he'll get the role, since the brunet could be intimidating if he wanted to. Even though he looked like he was pouting most of the time. Plus, he got to watch a good show, like this one. A boy whose under average in term of height, scrawny and looked girly could make a man twice his size to surrender to him. He doesn't want to waste such a sight.

Tsuna took a deep breath to calm himself. Frown is still decorating brows as he calmed himself down and stared at the director, expecting some kind of reply from the man.

After a while of tense silence between the two (Giotto is not included since he's having fun), the director laughed boisterously, making the brunet raise an eyebrow. The brunet glanced at Giotto who just smiled at him almost innocently. _'That smile is getting annoying'_

He turned back to look at the oldest man who finally stopped laughing. The man wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes and looked at Tsuna with amusement and interest. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry then. I didn't expect you burst out, though" he chuckled.

Blood rushed to his cheek in mortification as he looked down, only now realizing that he just told off the director, _his higher-ups_! Even though, that wasn't a first, but still!

Giotto stepped forward, grabbing the older man attention. "Is that an agreement?" He tilted his head to the side slightly as he asked with expectations in his baby blue eyes. He actually doesn't have to ask, the answer was obvious by the director's face. It was just for the sake of common sense.

The older man nodded. "I have no choice anyway." He then laughed again. "And this boy just showed me some balls." A pause, "I believe Giotto had given you the voice sample" he was answered by a nod. "Then here's the script. Your lines are the one high-lighted. I have to go now" After throwing a script to Tsuna which he barely caught, he went off, leaving the two behind.

The blonde turned to Tsuna and grinned a toothy grin, giving a thumb up for the teen. "Good job as usual, Tsunayoshi"

More redness stained his white milk skin as he glared playfully at the blonde. Giotto then nudged him to read the script which he complied. His caramel brown eyes looked over the script briefly. But as time passed, his face grew paler and paler and his eyes widened.

Giotto raised an eyebrow at the boy's reaction. "What's wrong, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna turned his now terribly pale face to his boss and pointed at the script with a gaping mouth, closing and opening as if to say something but couldn't. He seemed speechless about something on it.

The blonde peeked curiously, wondering what's troubling his favorite agent. Reading the lines, Giotto's cheeks brushed with soft tints of red. Then he snickered at the teen. "Just your luck, Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna almost cried then and there. Pool of tears already gathered in the corner of his eyes as his boss broke out into a fit of chuckle seeing his helpless expression.

After losing its color, the brunet's face the suddenly exploded with red as he read some more... unique lines.

"Yeah, just my luck." A pause, "Why didn't you tell me that there'll be something like this?" He supposed-to-be-glaring at the blonde.

Giotto shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, it doesn't matter to him anyway. "Because I didn't expect you to get those. The real VA is sick and the only one that's free and _could_ copy other VAs voice is you, so I got no choice. It's just temporary"

The blonde paused, giving time for the brunet to think. "Or are you saying that you can't do it?" He grinned evilly, challenging the teen, "And I thought you _were_ my best agent" He emphasized the past tense on purpose, putting on a solemn expression as if he was sad of the great loss.

Tsuna's eyes twitched, _'What's with people doubting my skill?'_. "You can't doubt me because of that" he narrowed his eyes. "I'll do it"

Giotto grinned, _'He's too gullible'_. "Then good luck on your first BL series"

* * *

Reviews are needed for my Dying Will regeneration...


	4. Reborn (part 2)

Hi, guys! Here you go! The second part of Reborn's (Both adult and baby) introduction!

**Dsiclaimer:** You know I don't own it -_-

* * *

Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Tsuna breathed in deeply, in and out. In and out.

He can do this. If he can survive the bullies when he was young, then why can't he survive BL series?

If he can survive after running away from the orphanage, then _why_ can't he survive BL series?

If he can survive his current residence, then **_why _**can't he survive _BL series_?

_'Because you're an idiot who got worked up over nothing'_ His mind answered sarcastically. But the brunet ignored it. He has a situation here.

Well, to be honest, he wouldn't mind if it was BL or anything because he holds nothing against gay. But the problem is that there are a few lines that make him want to give up on the job and go home as if he never read it.

His caramel brown eyes glanced at the script again for the umpteenth time.

_"Onodera, you love me do you?"_

**_"W-what are y-you talking – w-whoa! W-where are you t-touchi – Nngh!"_**

Tsuna immediately slammed the thin book-like script shut with red stained cheeks. He can't. He can't do it. He just can't. He can't even read the next line dammit! He was fourteen for Pete's sake! It's indecent! He's still innocent!

Tsuna shut his eyes tight. But he has to do this. It's for the sake of the cheap pride he had grown as a VA. Not to mention that he had agreed with Giotto and the director.

But he also can't fight a losing battle for the same reason. Ah the dilemma.

He raked his hand through his spiky brown hair, making it more disheveled than it already was.

Geez, he didn't know what to do anymore.

But before he could even mend up his inner turmoil, the staff called him to the recording room, saying that the recording will start soon and left. His face went white as a sheet, _'I'm not ready yet'_

Noticing his lack of response, Giotto who had been sitting beside him, enjoying his turmoil (_That sadist_, Tsuna muttered under his breath), nudged him. "C'mon, we don't have all day for you"

Tsuna was still frozen when Giotto dragged him to the recording room by the back of his collar, not even feeling the friction between his bottom and the carpet that might cause burn. That's not the main problem now; he has to do something with this– this _indecent_ scene!

Tsuna's face darkened in color as steam started coming out of his ears. His eyes swirled at the thought that– t-that he has t-to m-m-moan. Imagining himself to do something so– disgraceful, the brunet crumpled his mouth in distaste while shutting his eyes tightly, as if he'd just eaten umeboshi and is currently suffering from over sourness– if that's even a word.

When he was back from his musings, he was already in front of the screen and microphone with the script in hand on the page where his first line was. The brunet glanced back and saw Giotto smiling his business smile– he must be enjoying this. If it's not for the sake of his image, he maybe would have wailed about how sadistic his boss was.

But he doesn't have time to comment about his boss right now, the director is already signaling them.

Tsuna swallowed the lump in his throat as the screen lit up, as if haunting him despite the brightness.

The brunet closed his eyes and tried to calm his erratic heart down. He's only a replacement, but it's still the main character. He can't fail the character and the real VA just because he wasn't comfortable with some i-indecent scenes! He has to get used to something _outrageous_ like that, this is also for the sake of experience and for the people who are watching the series out there.

Tsuna opened his eyes. But instead of seeing the usual warm caramel brown eyes, a beautiful set of sunset colored orange eyes were seen in its stead. The brunet then started to read the monologue that was said before the opening song started.

He is not Sawada Tsunayoshi, he is Onodera Ritsu, the guy who likes literature and is currently being strapped on his job as a shoujou manga editor instead of a literature editor by his pride that he doesn't want anyone to look down on him, especially his former crush.

He hates Takano Masamune, the said ex-crush and the chief of shoujou manga department, very very much since he made him fell down into an abyss of love, even though he was being denial.

His voice was copying the real VAs voice perfectly. The mimic, the pronunciation, the accent, even the way he breathes is the same. That made the director, the staffs and the other VAs in the same some room widen their eyes in surprise, but he didn't even spare them a glance. He's currently on the way to the company after only a few hours of sleep, not in a recording studio. He slumped his body forward a bit and swayed to left and right slightly to grasp how Onodera is feeling.

The director ooh-ed and aah-ed in amusement and amazement which made a certain blonde smiles proudly in the back. As expected of his favorite VA.

* * *

From the seat in the recording room, a certain man who looked out of place due to his black overall and fedora was eying the boy curiously with an entertained smirk on his handsome face.

The first time the boy entered– or well, dragged in– one thing come to his mind. Pathetic. He looked like he would faint with a snap of fingers, since he looked really pale while holding onto the script tightly, making his knuckles turns white.

Looking at the script, he held back a snort. The brunet was shell-shocked like that just because of a little sex scene? It was not even the entire thing, it was only the foreplay and he was already like that? The man holds himself from rolling his eyes in aggravation. Pathetic excuse of a voice actor, he shouldn't be even here. He should be at school studying.

That thoughts kept swirling in his head as he (unconsciously) kept watching the teen's every move. But it seems like this boy is too distracted about the stupid little scene to realize he was being watched.

The screen started lighting up, signaling that they're about to start.

Seeing nothing interesting about the boy in particular, he averted his eyes to look at the screen since he was also a main character.

The fedora-wearing man was flipping the pages of the script when the boy said his lines. His sharp eyes widened slightly in surprise as he turned to the boy who is currently reading the monologue.

As the boy recited his lines, his _(very slightly)_ shocked expression morphed into a smirk slowly. He watched the boy read the rest of his lines perfectly like how Hibari did amusedly. A surprise indeed.

* * *

"Cut!" The director shouted, "Let's move to scene 375 to 377!"

A chorus of 'hai!'s answered him as the scene on the screen changed into another scene.

Tsuna had forgotten about the 'little' scene that had almost caused him to hyperventilate before. He's in one of his mode, hyper dying will mode he named it. It really helped him when he's voice acting since it could make him fathom the character deeper.

He'd always had fun whenever he's voice acting. It gave him experience to be other people, to be a new him. It's refreshing to take a rest from being "Tsuna" and turn into a new character. He just one day came upon that mode. And he might had woken up the entire neighborhood with his scream that day when he saw his eyes.

Tsuna was enjoying himself voice acting this Onodera. His (temporary) character was always pushed around by his colleagues because he was too naive and it was funny to see how the man react. But, he might have enjoyed it too much. Why? Because the next moment, his happiness suddenly crashed down and exploded, the smoke formed a mushroom, as the director shouted again.

"Okay! The rest of you can go home now. Except Tsuna and Reborn. We only need to do the intimate part and all is finished."

Tsuna's blood ran cold as his forgotten problem suddenly stomped on him like he was a cockroach, his concentration falling.

Reborn who had been watching the boy raised an eyebrow as the confident and entertaining kid from before vanished into thin air, leaving the pathetic little wimp in his place.

The director ignored the change in behavior and told the staff to change the scene.

Tsuna's face exploded in red as the scene changed where his character and the man's character were in the same room alone.

Reborn just kept on his poker face. It was just a breeze for him. After all, he had voice acted more graphical ones and had even done the real thing many times. Not to mention with different partner, but that's not the main problem here.

"Okay then, let's get this over with" The director said, and played the scene.

Reborn started, voicing out Takano's lines with deep baritone that made Tsuna jealous. Puberty is a long way to go for him. The brunet shook his head inwardly; now is not the time to think about puberty!

The first lines were just normal conversation, where they just talked about the editing part. That is until Takano began his move and straddled Onodera under him. And that's were Tsuna started to lose concentration, again. Too nervous with the upcoming scene, he accidentally bit his tongue. "Ouch! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Tsuna wailed, sticking out his tongue to alleviate the pain.

The director's brows arched. He paused the scened and pressed the intercom. "Don't do ridiculous mistake like that again!" He chided sternly.

Tsuna could only nod as tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. _'You can do it, Tsuna!'_ His inner-self, with a band tied around his head, supported while flapping a flag as flames raged behind him.

The scene then replayed again, exactly where they left off before. Rebrn started first, Tsuna followed.

"Cut! What's wrong, Tsuna? The voice is different from before! Retake!" The director complained, banging his hand to the table.

Tsuna winced. It's been a while since he got retake, but still, he can't do this! Tsuna's mouth puckered into a pout as he tried to concentrate, clearing his throat a few times to adjust.

Reborn glanced at him under the shadow of the fedora with his poker face, as if to reprimand him.

Tsuna grimaced, feeling the slight malice from the man and muttered a soft 'sorry', turning back to the script in his hand. The black clad man didn't answer and also turned back to the screen.

The brunet tried his best this time. But every time his line is up, his tongue will twist around and make incoherent mess instead of the supposed line.

"Retake!"

Tsuna shivered feeling the icy glare from the man and averted his eyes. Once again muttering sorry to the man, not looking at him in the eyes.

"Retake!"

Tsuna's mouth is starting to cramp due to the unpredicted twist of his tongue. And he hadn't got it right even once! That's weird. He was sure he'd memorized it all!

"Retake!"

Reborn put down the script and looked at the boy with an annoyed face. He doesn't have every day for him. He has another job to do instead of being here taking retakes because of other VAs mistakes.

The director shouted retake for the nth time and slumped to his chair. The man rubbed his temple exasperatedly as he looked at Tsuna who is now bowing to him profusely, muttering sorry over and over again. The only solution he could think of is that he should just take Reborn's part first and then Tsuna's later so it won't disturb Reborn's schedule for his next recording and Tsuna also could be a little more relaxed.

Giotto, knowing what the director is thinking, put his hand on his shoulder. The director turned to him with a troubled expression, as if asking him what to do. The blonde smiled and shook his head. "Let him continue together with Reborn"

The burly man arched his eyebrows again at the man's proposal. They are in a pinch here with only one solution and he said that that he's not supposed to do that?

"And why is that?" The man couldn't hold back the sarcasm dripping from his tone as he glared at the young adult. Sometimes he just doesn't understand how Giotto's brain works. "We can't waste so much time. It will disturb Reborn's schedule"

Giotto just smiled tenderly. "But having someone by his side, Tsuna will eventually get it. That's just how he works"

* * *

Reborn was annoyed. Very annoyed.

Based on his schedule, he was supposed to finish the recording half an hour ago so he can take a bit of rest before his next recording. But because of this little boy, he had to redo it over and over again. It wasn't even his fault in the first place.

Reborn turned to the director, wanting to suggest doing his recording on his own but it seems Giotto was talking to the director. The raven-haired man narrowed his eyes at the blonde, having a gist of what the blonde was suggesting. The blonde, feeling eyes on him looked up and smirked at him.

Reborn clicked his tongue, _'That sly bastard...'_

The raven then turned his attention to the depressed brunet beside him. Reborn grumbled, which make the boy flinch in guilt. This is the last time. He'll do something about this boy.

"Oi, director. Just start it" He said to the director over his shoulder, glaring at nothing in particular.

The director, having no other choice, just played the scene again with a helpless expression. The brunet squeaked when the screen lit up again; he wasn't ready yet!

The scene started when Onodera was straddled by Takano. Tsuna's tongue made an impossible twist again as his eyes swirled, overloaded with vulgarity.

Reborn arched his brows. Oh, no. They're going to get it right this time.

He grabbed the boy by his wrist and trapped him between his hands on the screen, exactly when Takano was straddling Onodera. Reborn had memorized the timing with how much they had done a retake. He even timed Tsuna's yelp with Onodera's mouth movements.

_"Onodera, you love me do you?" _Reborn said, his mouth whispering near Tsuna's ear and the microphone at the same time.

_"W-what are y-you talking – w-whoa! W-where are you t-touchi – Nngh!"_ Tsuna, out of reflex, replied in Onodera's voice.

The director watched with interest as they interacted. Reborn was following Takano's every movement perfectly while also eliciting the right reaction out of the brunet. Even their lips are in sync! As expected of the best voice actor.

When Reborn harshly kissed the boy while reaching out to Tsuna's pants, the director suddenly felt chill ran down his spine from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and– was it just him or there's some kind killing intent surrounding Giotto? His smile was still the same but the upper part of his face seemed shadowed, making his smile looked creepy.

The director laughed awkwardly as he turned his attention back to the VAs, trying to ignore his goosebumps.

He glanced at the time counter and clenched his fist; just a little bit more.

_"A-Ah! Ta-Takano-sanh!"_ Tsuna/Onodera moaned as he tried to shove the man away from him.

The director felt the chill grew colder, but he tried his best to ignore it. Just a tiny bit more!

_"Onodera"_ Reborn whispered. And the screen went black. The director sighed in relief as the intimidating aura from behind him disappeared and the recording was finally finished.

Though, the director's eyes trailed to the brunet, that left Tsuna with half-undone clothes, out of breath and red faced. Reborn seemed grateful as well as he retracted from the brunet.

The burly man then pressed the intercome again. "Okay. That was a wrap! Thanks for your hard work"

Tsuna only nodded and he hurriedly went out of the room. He was embarrssed to face the man who almost raped him! The brunet's face exploded with red as he finally realized what just happened. He didn't do just that. He didn't! ... Or did he? Tsuna's eyes swriled. _'I don't know what was right or what was wrong anymore!'_ The brunet cried inwardly as he banged his head to the wall in the corridor.

But, Tsuna stopped banging his head and rested his forehead against the wall, if he thinks back it wasn't him who finish it, it was that man with fedora. Gloomy cloud surrounded the boy, realizing how unprofessional he was. So, he was really still a rookie. A cocky rookie.

Suddenly, someone slid his (He suspected it was a man) slender hands under his chin and tilt his face up ward. His eyes met the blue ones.

It was Giotto.

Tsuna sighed as he rested the top of his head on Giotto's chest tiredly. He was quite used with Giotto like this. The boss was a _really_ close acquintance of his after all. "I think I got traumatized..." The brunet mumbled.

Giotto chuckled as he lowered his head slightly, making his lips brushing against the boy's forehead lightly. The boy was so naive. He didn't feel anything at all even though he was this close. It's one of those times when he has to resist the urge to just kidnap him and bring him home all for him to take. He was too cute for his own good. "I'm not sure if that will be the last thing. After all, the director might promote you to other series like this"

Tsuna paled at the thought. Just his luck.

* * *

Reborn eyed the blonde and brunet in the hallway hugging each other intimately as they whispered. The raven haired man rolled his eyes. He was so tempted to tell them to get a room, but he doesn't have a say in that when he always do the same thing.

But, Reborn's eyes trailed to the brunet, that boy was entertaining. Both his look and his personality. The man smirked. He'll keep an eye on him. After all, Reborn licked his upper lip, he had had a taste on him and he was his favorite so far.

Tsuna shivered that time.

* * *

**Note: Hibari's, Alaude's, Fon's and Onodera Ritsu's (From Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi) voice actor is the same, Takashi Kondo.**

**Onodera Ritsu and Takano Masamune are from Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, the BL series mentioned above.**

Review please! I have to update Escapee next, but I haven't wrote a single thing TAT


End file.
